


Fringe - Грань

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU Omegaverse, Alice in Wonderland World, Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Альфа Бэкхён, Страна Чудес, чаепитие с Шляпником и его неожиданные последствия.Где грань между сном и реальностью?





	Fringe - Грань

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка для взрослых
> 
> Предупреждение: в работе речь идёт об отношениях между двумя альфами.
> 
> Навеяно BL-игрой Messiah - Paranoia Paradox:  
> \- http://static.zerochan.net/Messiah.-.Paranoia.Paradox.full.1290911.jpg  
> \- https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/216915/140460070.c/0_1957b5_8739b62f_orig
> 
> Чанёля я вижу таким:  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/198361/140460070.c/0_1957b6_5916ebae_orig  
> Бэкхён и Чанёль:  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9745/140460070.c/0_1957b7_276ed170_orig  
> Крис/Ифань и Бэкхён:  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/196486/140460070.c/0_1957b4_5ca6bc06_orig  
> Ну, и на сладкое - коллаж из совместных моментов в игре (мини-история этого фанфика):  
> \- https://vk.com/photo-85711999_456242122  
> \- https://vk.com/photo-85711999_456242123  
> \- https://vk.com/photo-85711999_456242124  
> \- https://vk.com/photo-85711999_456242125
> 
>  
> 
> И обложка с музыкой: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_11651
> 
> __________  
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

 

_**Я не Белоснежка, но я заблудился в лесу,  
Я не Красная Шапочка, но, думаю, меня окружают волки,  
Не хочу этих шпилек, я не Золушка!  
Мне не нужен рыцарь, малыш, сними свои доспехи.  
Ты будешь Чудовищем, я буду Красавцем.  
Кому нужна настоящая любовь, пока ты действительно меня любишь?  
Я хочу её всю, но тебя больше,  
Парень, сможешь ли ты меня разбудить, если я съем твое отравленное яблоко?  
Когда ночью я ложусь спать,  
Мои сны состоят из того, что ты хотел бы скрыть.  
Не запирай меня в своей башне, покажи мне свою магическую силу,  
Я не испугаюсь перед лицом опасности.  
Я хочу любви, денег и чтобы все хорошо кончалось,  
Ты хочешь, чтобы и я перестал притворяться.  
Я покажу тебе, насколько хорошо то, что мы можем быть вместе,  
Я буду любить тебя ночь напролет, я буду твоей сладкой катастрофой.  
Я не верю в сказки,  
Но я верю в нас с тобой.  
Забери меня в Страну Чудес.  
  
(Перевод песни: Nick Epic (Natalia Kills Cover) — Wonderland)** _

  
  
Всё, что Бэкхён помнит, ноя от головной боли, — своё имя и какие-то отрывки из прошлого. Чей-то женский голос в его сознании неустанно твердит, словно заезженная пластинка старого винилового проигрывателя: «Найди Белого Короля».  
  
Бэкхён не скупится на крепкие словечки, поднимаясь с травы и отряхивая весьма своеобразную одежду. Как же он оказался на неизвестной ему поляне в странном бело-сиреневом одеянии, явно не принадлежащем ему. Бэкхён вряд ли бы напялил на себя нечто подобное. Это совершенно точно не в его вкусе.  
  
Юноша ненавидит до мозга костей все эти кружева и ленточки, которыми пестрит его наряд. В конце концов, он парень или девушка? Судя по наряду, тот, кто его в это облачил, сомневался в половой принадлежности Бэкхёна, хотя его дружок не микроскопических размеров и грудь плоская, как и подобает молодому человеку, а ещё насыщенный запах полыни зрелого альфы, а никак не сладость хрупкого омеги, хотя в подростковом возрасте его частенько путали с ними. Как же Бэкхёну нравилось в те времена наблюдать за тем, как менялись в лице пристающие к нему молодые люди, стоило только признаться, что он альфа, и спросить, нужно ли ему продемонстрировать свой узел, чтобы искоренить всякие сомнения, при этом провокационно потирал между пальцами язычок молнии своих джинс, приводя горе-ковалеров в ещё больший ужас. И тут же те куда-то исчезали, оставляя после себя шлейф из смеси горьких и мускатных запашков. Это один из моментов прошлого, который он до сих пор помнил. Но вот откуда он и каким ветром его занесло в это необычное место — нет.  
  
К сожалению, на поляне, да и в самом лесу, пока Бэкхён идёт по маленькой вытоптанной тропинке, не завалялось другого наряда, поэтому ему приходится смириться с длинным шлейфом на белоснежной рубашке. Единственное, от чего он поспешно избавляется, — бант, развязав сиреневые ленты, пришитые к воротнику одежды, поэтому они так и остаются при нём, развеваясь на легком ветру и нервируя тем самым Бэкхёна. Они кажутся юноше двумя языками насмехающихся над ним змей, вызывая ещё большее негодование потерявшегося неизвестно где альфы.  
  
Сначала всё кажется Бэкхёну необычным сновидением, приснившемся ему после принятия алкоголя или «волшебных колёсиков счастья», пока он не набивает себе на ногах пару ушибов. Боль — показатель неоспоримой реальности происходящего. Вряд ли фантазия Бэкхёна столь богата, чтобы придумать этот лес с возвышающимися над головой грибами, некоторые из которых угрожающе покачиваются массивными шляпками на тоненьких ножках. Молодой человек старается обходить грибы стороной, даже не наступать на отбрасываемые ими тени. Когда он поспешно отдаляется от гигантских грибов, заметив огромную жирную голубую гусеницу, отдыхающую на одном из них и задумчиво пускающую белые колечки из папиросного дыма, то всё вокруг резко затихает. Бэкхён щёлкает пару раз пальцами, чтобы удостовериться, что не оглох на нервной почве. Что ж, его опасения не оправдываются. В голове тут же вырисовываются страшные картины притаившихся хищных тварей, злобно сверкающих красными глазами.  
  
Бэкхён ускоряет шаг. Сердце громко ухает в груди с каждым глухим ударом подошвы о примятую к земле траву. Юноша сглатывает образовавшийся от волнения сухой ком и замирает, когда совсем рядом раздаётся треск веток. Он прислушивается и стирает со лба капли холодного пота. Бэкхён не привык бояться, но незнакомая и странная обстановка заставляют поджилки трястись от страха. Ему кажется, что в лесу резко потемнело, хотя совсем недавно глаза слепило яркое тёплое солнце, поднимающееся в зенит. Необычный лес, одежды и пугающая реальность всего происходящего — не на шутку волнуют альфу. Он вздрагивает от очередного шелеста листвы и хруста сухих веток и выискивает, откуда раздаётся этот звук.  
  
— Белый кролик? Да ладно? — Бэкхён моргает, пытаясь отогнать возникшую перед ним чудную картину: шевелящего ушами зверька в синем пиджаке и мотающего, словно маятник для гипноза, на золотой цепочке часы. Нетерпеливо отбив правой лапой по земле, тот виляет пушистым коротким хвостом и исчезает в кустах.  
  
Галлюцинации или чья-то странная шутка? Бэкхён решает проверить это, следуя за белоснежным кроликом. Теперь он сомневается, что этот чудесный мир Волшебной страны, где побывала Алиса — выдумка.  
  
Но, к величайшему огорчению паренька, он теряет кролика из виду, поэтому ему ничего другого не остаётся, как слепо следовать вперед, отыскав новую тропинку, которая уже в несколько раз шире и прямее первой.  
  
Спустя неопределённое количество времени (у Бэкхёна, к сожалению, в отличие от кролика, часов не наблюдалось) просыпается вместе с беспокойством голод. Бэкхён остерегается срывать свисающие на незнакомых ему деревьях плоды и пробовать неизвестные ему виды ягод. Так ненароком можно отравиться или же к царившему вокруг Бэкхёна нелепому хаосу добавится ещё больше диковинок и неординарных существ, типа летающих фиолетовых коров или же оживших камней, зажигающихся цветными огоньками. Хотя Бэкхён уже готов поспорить, что такие здесь вполне могли наблюдаться.  
  
Завидев знакомые мелькающие над высокой травой белые уши, Бэкхён, не отводя от них взгляда, движется в том же направлении. Он настолько увлеченно пытается не отставать за их кончиками, что не замечает, как оказывается перед огромными деревянными жёлтыми воротами и слегка стукается лбом о них, стараясь поймать ускользающего в подкопе кролика.  
  
Потирающий ушибленный лоб Бэкхён различает сквозь толщу ограды музыку и чьи-то поющие голоса. Похоже, он наконец-то сможет с кем-то поговорить и узнать, где же очутился.  
  
Створка ворот открывается практически бесшумно, будто сама прислушивается к пению и не желает ненароком потревожить скрипом кованных петель гармонию голосов. Бэкхён огибает возникшие на его пути кусты сирени и белых роз, пока впереди не замечает длинный, накрытый белой кружевной скатертью стол и танцующий на нём тёмный силуэт.  
  
—  _Да здравствуют не именины  
Мои! Твои! Мои! Твои!  
Да здравствуют не именины  
Твои! Мои! Твои! Мои!  
Налей-ка чаю и пускай летит за часом час.  
Да здравствуют не именины всех нас! Да, нас!_ *, — низкий приятный тембр голоса заставляет бежать мурашки по телу, а отточенные искусные движения достойны восхищения.  
  
— Без пяти минут полдень. Время чая, — пищит миниатюрная мышка в розовом платьице, кружа вокруг сахарницы и подхватывая хвостом рафинад, который ловко забрасывает в чашку с чаем.  
  
Бэкхён вновь моргает заторможенно глазами. Неужели всё происходит на самом деле? Он рассматривает пританцовывающего поющего молодого человека в темно-сиреневом костюме с пышным шелковым бантом в черно-белую полоску и подмечает знакомую ему с детства по сказкам деталь гардероба: шляпа с ярлыком цены головного убора и голубая роза, продетая сквозь широкую ленту на цилиндре. Неужто, это тот самый Шляпник или Болванщик, о котором повествовалось в приключениях Алисы? В руках он вертит черную трость с металлической ручкой в форме льва с открытой пастью, а на воротнике длинного пиджака покачиваются улыбающиеся броши-черепа. Шляпник кажется одновременно беззаботным, распевая весёлую песенку, и зловещим с выбором аксессуаров и цветом одежды. Помимо этого, его длинные волосы развиваются на ветру словно грива породистого вороного лихого жеребца. Телосложение азиата делает его ещё более похожим на этого необузданного коня.  
  
На детском стульчике задорно подрыгивает лапами белый кролик и покачивает фарфоровой чашкой, из которой капает на его синий сюртук чай. Он старается следовать мелодии и подпевать танцующему Шляпнику.  
  
Представшая перед глазами Бэкхёна сценка кажется ему забавной, поэтому он не может сдержать тихого смешка, прикрывая рот ладонью. Этот посторонний шум тут же улавливают кроличьи уши, и их обладатель подскакивает на стуле, разливая на скатерти содержимое своей чашки.  
  
Музыка тотчас замолкает, и сверкающие голубым светом глаза Шляпника пронзают внимательным взглядом замершего возле куста с белыми розами Бэкхёна.  
  
— У нас гости, — пищит мышь и юркает в сахарницу, пытаясь спрятаться от посторонних глаз. Она не знает, чего именно ей стоит ожидать от этого внезапно нагрянувшего на их ежедневный праздник незнакомца.  
  
— Простите, что прерываю ваше чаепитие, — заикаясь взволнованно произносит Бэкхён, оглядывая всех присутствующих пугливым взглядом и пораженно замирая на закуривающем сигарету Шляпнике: огонь появился из рукоятки его трости и тут же исчез. — Но я не знаю, где сейчас нахожусь и хотел бы вернуться домой.  
  
— Так Вы заблудились, сэр?  
  
— Да, окончательно, — Бэкхён заторможенно кивает, не веря своим глазам: когда его спрашивает писклявым голосом выпрыгивающая из сахарницы мышь в пышных юбках.  
  
— Тогда успокойтесь после долгого пути и испейте чаю, — своим проворным хвостом мышь вручает ему чашку с дымящимся чаем.  
  
Касательно своей вменяемости Бэкхён тоже не совсем уверен: кажется, он медленно сходит с ума, раз его странные фантазии приобретают всё более катастрофический размах. Хотя вот этот Шляпник — весьма недурная фантазия. Если бы не эта сигарета в его зубах и слишком много нелепой абсолютно лишней одежды. Чересчур много. Бэкхён осознаёт, что ему душно и горячо. А ведь он даже не отпил из всученной в его руки чашки пахнущий целым букетом трав чай. Он же альфа. Откуда в нём пробуждается это странное томление скинуть все эти вычурные наряды с Шляпника? Или в этой Стране происходят странные вещи, включающие в себя столь неприемлемые фантазии?  
  
Бэкхён присаживается, точнее плюхается, на деревянный стул, и делает первый глоток. Эта умеющая разговаривать мышь оказалась права: на душе становится легче и паника отступает. Он перестаёт бояться достаточно мирных любителей чая и заводит с ними разговор, благодаря которому узнаёт от всё ещё пугливого, хотя на это нет никакой причины, кролика и оказавшейся той ещё болтуньей мышки, что он находится в Стране Чудес, в Волшебном саду небольших земель Шляпника, подаренных Его Величеством. Всё это время, играющий с никотиновыми облаками владелец сада молча слушает, как его друзья терпеливо и дружелюбно отвечают на вопросы Бэкхёна, изредка подливая в чашку юноши чай. Кажется, что у чайника нет дна, ведь жидкость в нем не убывает, сколько бы не разливали этот напиток по простым белым чашкам.  
  
— И что, очаровательный милорд совершенно не помнит, зачем он в Волшебной стране? — Бэкхён вздрагивает от неожиданного шепота, ощутив на своем правом ухе тёплое дыхание Шляпника. Помимо этого, ноздрей касается ускользающий аромат имбиря, кедра и масла агарового дерева. Вот от него, наверное и сносит голову Бэкхёну. Сущий афродизиак, а не запах альфы. Шляпник, вне всяких сомнений — истинный альфа. Такой, каким хотел бы быть сам Бэкхён.  
  
— Мне… нужно найти Белого Короля, — тут же собирается с мыслями Бэкхён и деликатно отстраняется от потревожившего его личное пространство Шляпника. — Он должен знать, как вернуть меня домой.  
  
— Криса? Ты ищешь короля Криса? — удивленно пищит мышь, а Шляпник недовольно хмурится, будто не желал, чтобы Бэкхён узнал имя правителя этой страны.  
  
— Наверное, Криса, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Я не знаю, как его зовут. Но мне очень нужно поговорить с ним.  
  
Парень облегченно вздыхает, так как, кажется, узелки неизвестности в клубке тайн начинают медленно распутываться.  
  
— Я скажу, где тебе найти короля, но сначала побудь немного в нашей компании. У нас гости — такая редкость, — пытается договориться с Бэкхёном Шляпник и щелкает пальцем: тут же появляется из ниоткуда парящая в воздухе тарелка с клубничным пирогом.  
  
— Извините, но я предпочитаю не откровенничать с незнакомцами, — что-то заставляет Бэкхёна испытывать настороженность и легкий страх.  
  
Возможно, всё дело в серо-голубых глазах, в которых невозможно считать эмоции молодого человека. Или же в зажатой между длинными ухоженными пальцами сигарете. Разве это не сказочный невинный мир? Почему же в нём Шляпник кажется вовсе не светлой сущностью, а темным магом? Это сравнение не покидает Бэкхёна с самой первой секунды, как только их глаза встретились.  
  
— О прошу простить нас, невежд, — Шляпник отвешивает низкий поклон, снимая и тут же надевая вновь головной убор, и Бэкхён замечает длинные извивающиеся ленты позади, на шве шляпы. — Я Чанёль, самый лучший мастер шляп Страны Чудес.  
  
И он тут же напевает короткое четверостишие:  
  
—  _Ах, на кого я только шляп не надевал!  
Mon Dieu! — с какими головами разговаривал!  
Такие шляпы им на головы напяливал,  
Что их врагов разило наповал! _**  
  
Этот низкий с легкой хрипотцой голос пускает непрошеные мурашки по спине Бэкхёна. Он старается не думать, как бы звучал этот голос, пониженный до шепота, в котором бы всплывали эротичные нотки. Странным образом, но Бэкхён перестаёт паниковать и пробует предложенный ему кусочек пирога. Клубника оказывается дивной на вкус: сладкой, спелой и сочной. Бэкхён забывает о своей недоверчивости. Хотя в нем ещё осталась горстка сомнения: а не солгал ли Чанёль о настоящем своем имени. Ведь оно кажется Бэкхёну слишком близким и земным.  
  
Солнце заходит за горизонт, уступая небесное господство своей сестре, луне. Время летит незаметно. Лишь с первыми звёздами, которые будто подпевали тонкими хрустальными голосами вместе с Бэкхёном Шляпнику, мыши и кролику, Бён понимает, что прошёл целый день. Удивительно, но он не ощущал и толики усталости. Может, в Волшебном саду время способно останавливаться, когда за его пределами кипит жизнь? Бэкхён уже собирается поинтересоваться о столь необычной находке, как Чанёль вновь оказывается стоящим в центре стола.  
  
— Время потока свежей музыки. Господа и, — Шляпник поворачивается к мыши, кланяясь, — дамы, разрешите мне исполнить новую песню.  
  
— Опять Шляпник за своё взялся, — глубоко вздыхает кролик, в очередной раз поглядывая на часы, выуженные из кармана пиджака. — И чем ему только не угодила песня Чеширского кота?  
  
Мышь присаживается на крышку чайника и расправляет свои юбки, отвечая ушастому приятелю:  
  
— Ох уж это желание быть всегда впереди всех. Вот никак и не может смириться, что песня Чешира приелась, став традиционной во время распития чая.  
  
Она и кролик гримасничают, выражая недовольство вперемешку с чувством жалости, когда Бэкхён внимательно прислушивается к словам.  
  
—  _Кошачья мята и мёд — время чаепития во всём городе  
(во всём городе, во всём городе).  
Конфетные домики, строй их и ломай  
(ломай их, просто ломай их).  
Тают на твоих глазах, но не в святая святых?  
Всё начинается внизу и заканчивается в хрустальном шаре._***  
  
На моменте, когда Чанёль поёт про глаза, его собственные с прищуром хитро поглядывают на Бэкхёна, отчего тот ежится и нервно пожевывает губу. Не к добру всё это, но у Бэкхёна нет выбора. Эта странная компания — единственная возможность вернуться в родные места. Он не отказывается от возможности потанцевать, хотя сначала немного скован. Шляпник показывает ему парочку своих фирменных движений «шиги-дрыги», после чего Бэкхён заряжается позитивом и уверенностью. В конце концов, он не настолько плохой танцор, каким его дразнят мышь и кролик.  
  
Впервые Бэкхён выдаёт усталый зевок, когда мышка предлагает наколдовать её фирменный пирог со сладким картофелем. Юноша вежливо отказывается, как и от ненавязчивого приглашения Шляпника заночевать в его доме.  
  
— Хочу побыстрее отыскать Белого Короля и вернуться домой. Сейчас это всё, о чём я думаю. Сон подождёт, — отвечает Чанёлю парень.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, как тебе помочь, — задумчиво тянет Шляпник. — Крис мой старый друг, поэтому есть в моём доме зеркало-портал, перемещающее прямо к нему во дворец.  
  
— Правда? — Бэкхён приоткрывает от восторга рот. Неужели он скоро окажется дома?! Вспомнить бы ещё, где он находится.  
  
— Конечно, слово Шляпника, — подмигивает ему Чанёль и сообщает своим гостям, что чаепитие завершено и пора всем по домам.  
  
— Рада была с Вами познакомиться, мистер Бэкхён. Надеюсь, Вы добьётесь желаемого, — прощается с альфой мышь, всё ещё продолжая обращаться к нему в вежливой форме, несмотря на то, что Бэкхён давно перешел с кроликом и Шляпником на «ты».  
  
Бэкхён машет ей вслед. Кролик уже ускользнул вместе с добротным куском пирога. У него, по мнению Бэкхёна, наверное, удивительная способность: растворяться в воздухе, когда он этого только пожелает.  
  
— Прошу следовать за мной, — Шляпник указывает своей тростью в сторону освещенной цветками на длинном стебле дорожке. — Не бойся, там не водится чудовищ.  
  
Бэкхёну становится не по себе от этих слов, и он считает, что самое страшное чудовище сейчас вышагивает рядом с ним в обличье сексуального Шляпника, взгляд которого прожигает его лицо. Очередная волна смятения захлёстывает Бэкхёна. Но это странное волнение, от которого тело дрожит от некого предвкушения.  
  
Солнце давно село, но Бэкхёну по-прежнему невыносимо жарко. Он проводит внешней стороной ладони по шее и стирает выступивший пот. Этот незамысловатый жест не пропускает из виду Чанёль. Бэкхёну, наверное, померещилось, как на какую-то долю секунды глаза молодого человека вспыхнули голубым. Впервые ему хочется вновь завязать этот ненавистный ему бант, чтобы скрыть от Шляпника открытые участки кожи, слегка золотистой от ровного загара.  
  
— Благодарю, месье Шляпник. Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, что ты не отказал и захотел помочь, — довольно запоздало произносит Бэкхён, и сразу врезается в плечо Чанёля, который резко останавливается и поворачивается к парню.  
  
— Меня зовут Чанёль, Бэкхён. Я уже представился. Для друзей только так, — молодой человек наклоняется и целует костяшки пальцев правой руки Бэкхёна, мягко сжимая её в своей ладони.  
  
Пульс выдает взволнованного юношу с потрохами. Бэкхён понимает, что его лицо уже не скроет стыдливого румянца после столь внезапной выходки, поэтому поспешно высвобождает руку и отворачивается. Он слышит короткий смешок Шляпника и благодарен ему за молчание. Чанёль, делая вид, что ничего не заметил, продолжает вести Бэкхёна в сторону своего жилища.  
  
Всю дорогу Бэкхён не может не отметить постоянные достаточно откровенные взгляды Чанёля, заставляющие его паниковать и сожалеть о столь опрометчивом поступке: согласиться следовать за абсолютно незнакомым ему человеком. Ну и что, что он ранее веселился, смеялся и распевал песенки вместе с кроликом и мышью. Никто не отменял скрытности характера. А Бэкхён уверен, что в этих серо-синих озерах-глазах водится не один десяток чертей, и всё-таки следует за Шляпником прямиком в неизвестность.  
  
«Скромная обитель», о которой говорил Чанёль, на деле оказывается замком с двумя башенками и выкрашенными в фиолетовый стенами. От его величавого вида Бэкхён только пораженно присвистывает, пока Чанёль открывает магией при помощи своей трости двухстворчатую массивную дубовую дверь, развеивая защитные чары.  
  
Бэкхён до сих пор недоумевает, почему Шляпник может пользоваться волшебством, ведь в сказке об Алисе Болванщик ничем не отличался помимо внешнего вида от простого человека. В какой-то момент, пока они с Чанёлем шли по тропинке, он даже подумал о том, что Красная Королева перевоплотилась в Шляпника, но тут же отбросил эти бредовые мысли. Если бы это было так, то кролик вряд ли бы прискакал и провел время с ненастоящим Шляпником, ведь этот кролик сумел отличить зло от добра и осознал, что Бэкхён вовсе не замышляет ничего скверного и не врал, когда просил о помощи.  
  
Внутри замка ещё отчетливее пахнет его владельцем. Чанёль, похоже, любит сиреневые и голубые цвета, иначе бы мебель не была бы выполнена в этих оттенках. Даже камин выкрашен в темно-фиолетовый. Только бордовые тяжелые, по всей видимости, бархатные шторы никак не вписываются в общую картину.  
  
Не успевает Бэкхён войти, как его лопатки тут же прижимаются к двери, а Чанёль оказывается непозволительно по правилам этикета близко. Он отпускает трость в своей руке, чтобы сжать поясницу юноши. Бэкхён пугается и вздрагивает от звука падающей на пол трости и распахивает широко свои глаза, изредка моргая, пока Чанёль всматривается в его лицо.  
  
— Я ждал тебя, Бэкхён. Время тянулось так долго: часы казались днями, дни — месяцами, а годы — столетиями, — большой палец нагло проводит по нижней губе, а дыхание колышет короткие волоски на виске Бэкхёна, который не может поверить в то, в каком положении сейчас находится.  
  
— Мне нужно найти Белого Короля. Ты обещал мне показать дорогу, — попытка оттолкнуть нахала заканчивается полным провалом: Чанёль сильнее, чем показался в самом начале Бэкхёну. Пальцы юноши до побеления сжимают широкие плечи в желании отстранить прижавшееся к нему тело.  
  
— Глупый, я не собираюсь отводить тебя к порталу, — отдающее горечью сигаретного дыма дыхание совсем рядом с губами Бэкхёна. Тот злится и вертит головой, осознав, чего именно хочет Чанёль. Так он и знал, что его обманом захотят привести в замок. А как же «слово Шляпника»?!  
  
— Убери руки, — Бэкхён вяло даёт отпор, подмечая, что его силы куда-то испарились. Почему он ощущает такую слабость во всем теле? И, помимо этого, этот жар, который усиливался постоянно с очередным взглядом Шляпника.  
  
Колено Чанёля вклинивается между его ног, и Бэкхён рвано стонет, тут же прикусывая губу и обескураженно вглядываясь в потемневшие от вполне определенного желания глаза Шляпника. Он чувствует себя странно и уже до нельзя возбужден.  
  
— Ты… Почему я?..  
  
— В чай был добавлен наркотик, вызывающий схожие с течкой симптомы, — отвечает довольным тоном Чанёль и потирается бедром о заметную выпуклость в штанах Бэкхёна. — Ты уже горишь, не так ли?  
  
Бэкхён повторно взвизгивает, когда зубы прикусывают кожу на открытой шее, и повторяет попытку высвободиться из греховных рук Чанёля. Теперь уже вслед за тростью на пол падает цилиндр Шляпника. Тем временем язык Чанёля оставляет мокрую дорожку на подрагивающей шее. Бэкхён сглатывает, понимая, что рядом с яремной впадиной, справа — его эрогенная зона, стоит лишь кончику мазнуть по ней.  
  
— Чёртов сукин сын… Отвали от меня! — Бэкхён не уверен, на кого злится больше: на себя или Чанёля.  
  
— Ты не властен над этим, Бэкхён, — низкий, с легкой вибрацией и хрипотцой шепот, от которого тепло с кровью разносится по всему телу. И Бэкхён действительно начинает гореть и медленно плавиться в объятиях Шляпника, руки которого сминают его ягодицы.  
  
— Какая задница, — в голосе Чанёля сквозит неприкрытое восхищение.  
  
— Где ты меня трогаешь, извращенец! — Бэкхён сжимает кулаки и пытается въехать одним по чересчур довольной физиономии, но Чанёль читает какое-то заклинание, и руки сразу же кажутся юноше онемевшими и лишенными всякой силы, опускаясь вниз. Бэкхён успевает вовремя ухватиться за лацканы длинного одеяния Чанёля.  
  
— Крис… Он твой любовник, поэтому ты ищешь его в этом мире? Он был настолько хорош, а, Бэкхён? — юноша весь сжимается, когда пальцы Чанёля скользят под пояс его брюк и дразняще трут кожу в районе копчика, не проникая в расщелину.  
  
— Крис мне вовсе не любовник! Отвяжись! — Бэкхён вертит пятой точкой, пытается уйти от этой незнакомой ему ласки, но прижимается лишь сильнее к Чанёлю и его пах интенсивнее трется о ногу Шляпника. Он замирает, стоит ощутить, как чужое возбуждение упирается ему в живот.  
  
— И не подумаю. Мы только начали, малыш, — Чанёль вынимает руку и демонстративно, провокационно посасывает два пальца. Бэкхён заворожен этим действием настолько, что когда приходит в себя, то эти самые влажные от слюны фаланги уже вовсю кружат вокруг его сжатого ануса.  
  
— Прекрати! Не делай этого! Я альфа! — теперь уже жалобно скулит растерянный Бэкхён.  
  
Что за черт творится? Неужели он действительно под неизвестным ему наркотиком? Теперь ясно, зачем Чанёль столь любезно подливал ему чай. В какой из этих чашек был наркотик? Бэкхён жадно ловит ртом воздух, повторяя свои слова и прикусывает плечо Чанёля. Пускай ему будет больно. Сейчас Бэкхёну приходится намного хуже: в нем борются два противоречивых желания — не сдаваться или покориться.  
  
— Ты альфа, я альфа. Какая к чёрту разница? — негодует Чанёль и вместе с этим проскальзывает указательным пальцем внутрь, тут же недовольно цокая — Бэкхён сжимается и не даёт пальцу двигаться, нащупать нечто, что способно избавить его от желания пресечь эти возмутительные манипуляции.  
  
Чтобы расслабить альфу Чанёль находит достаточно действенный способ — затыкает новый поток возмущений поцелуем. И это действительно помогает: руки Бэкхёна перестают сминать ткань пиджака Шляпника и ползут выше, к шее, скребя ноготками кожу. Длинные волосы Чанёля путаются между пальцами Бэкхёна, и он негодующе мычит в поцелуй, когда юноша нечаянно дергает его за прядки.  
  
Возмущенный Бэкхён сначала до крови прикусывает губу Чанёля, который шипит в рот от боли, слизывая капельки крови, но потом, пытаясь извиниться за такую грубость, которую он вовсе не хотел, но Чанёль вынудил его, посасывает пострадавшую губу. Бэкхёну нравится мягкость и тепло чужого рта. Он слишком быстро сдаётся натиску влажного языка Чанёля, который волнующе касается и дразнит его, распаляя и заставляя сладко ныть в паху. Бэкхён чувствует жжение и болезненные покалывания, когда его растягивают уже двумя пальцами, раскрывая и заставляя полыхать от стыда. Он не омега и не был рожден быть пассивом. В его генах и крови заложены инстинкты господства, а не подчинения. Если это так, тогда почему у Бэкхёна всё меньше желания сопротивляться? Он, к своему стыду, толкается назад, чтобы ощутить пальцы как можно глубже. Он знает, что есть комок нервов, способный заставить его забыться и не думать о последствиях. Это будоражит кровь и туманит разум.  
  
— Ты такой горячий внутри, — Чанёль ловит и слизывает языком капающую с подбородка Бэкхёна слюну и продолжает ощупывать вибрирующие стенки. — Значит, ты не лгал, когда говорил, что никогда не ложился под Криса? Вряд ли бы он разрешил тебе брать его. Но я позволю, если ты отдашься мне. Стань моим любовником.  
  
На какой-то миг слова Чанёля кажутся Бэкхёну многообещающими, ведь когда бы ещё он услышал столь манящее предложение: он бы сейчас отдал всё на свете, чтобы видеть, как бы ему удалось приструнить этого наглого, порочного, божественно прекрасного Шляпника, закинув его длинные мускулистые ноги себе на плечи и мстя за такое обращение, и параллельно наблюдать за тем, как тот корчится от боли и наслаждения, когда его узел будет распирать стенки заднего прохода Чанёля. Но после Бэкхён вспоминает, что для начала он должен подставить ему свою задницу, и стремительно трезвеет от шальных фантазий.  
  
— Нет, это неправильно… Не надо! — эти медленные ласки никак не связаны с принуждением к сексу. И Бэкхён начинает сомневаться: оказывает ли он должное сопротивление или же со стороны это больше похоже на флирт. Он альфа, о каком флирте может идти речь, когда его пытается поиметь другой альфа?  
  
— Разве тебе неприятно, Бэкхён? — язык Чанёля кружит в ушной раковине. Бэкхёну щекотно, поэтому он пытается сдержать улыбку. Ситуация вовсе не смешная, учитывая то, где сейчас находится одна из рук Чанёля.  
  
— Перестань…  
  
— Просто ответь мне. Испытываешь ли ты омерзение от того, что я целую тебя, и от того, что мои пальцы сейчас внутри тебя?  
  
Чанёль слишком пристально смотрит на Бэкхёна, ожидая ответа, которого так и не поступает.  
  
— Молчишь? Потому что ты боишься озвучить правду, не так ли? Признайся себе, что ты сам этого хочешь. Мечтаешь в потаённых глубинах своего сознания, чтобы я хорошенько поимел тебя. Прямо здесь, у стены.  
  
— Нет, — мотает головой Бэкхён. Хотя пронесшиеся перед глазами картинки с описанными Чанёлем непотребствами выглядят многообещающе, но Бэкхён никогда не признается в этом. И пускай он наслышан о «никогда не говори никогда». Он лучше откусит себе язык, чем признается в подобном.  
  
— Ты прав, — Чанёль словно слышит все тайные желания Бэкхёна, отчего растягивается в ухмылке. — Мы не займемся сексом здесь. Я трахну тебя в своей мягкой кровати с балдахином. Там тебе будет ещё приятнее.  
  
— Да пошёл ты…  
  
— Пойду-пойду, будь уверен, Бэкхённи, — смеётся Чанёль и уворачивается от внезапной пощечины: Бэкхён собирает все свои последние силы, чтобы показать насколько он «счастлив» от столь «радужной» перспективы. — И чтобы не тратить время, прости меня за эту магию. Я не привык применять её, чтобы уложить кого-нибудь в свою постель. Но ты вынудил меня.  
  
Взгляд Бэкхёна пленяет цветок на шляпе Чанёля. Разве он не снял её? Как она оказалась вновь на голове Шляпника? Светящаяся голубая пыльца завораживает. Подхваченная воздухом она касается лица молодого человека. Веки Бэкхёна тяжелеют и юноша проваливается во тьму.  
  
Он просыпается лишь тогда, когда его голова касается мягкой пуховой подушки. Но стоит ему открыть глаза, как темнота перед ним не рассасывается. Бэкхён ощущает на коже прохладную материю, стянутую на затылке. Он старается поднять руку, чтобы снять злосчастную ткань, но ему это не удаётся: его кисти скованны железными оковами, цепи которых звенят в тишине, по видимости, спальной комнаты.  
  
— Проснулся? — постель прогибается под весом чужого тела.  
  
Бэкхён подрагивает от того, как ненавязчиво Чанёль гладит его по голове, приглаживая волнистые волосы. Он старается не показать, что ему страшно находиться в неведении. Без зрения он как без рук: не знаешь, чего ожидать от Шляпника в следующий момент.  
  
— Отпусти меня! И сними эту долбанную повязку, — приподнимается Бэкхён, но тут же ощущает давление на груди, поэтому его голова вновь укладывается на подушку: Чанёль садится сверху и туже натягивает цепи.  
  
— Между прочим, это моя любимая лента: кусочек платья моей матери. Это всё, что осталось после пожара от неё на память, — делится чем-то личным Чанёль, перебирая пальцами ленты на груди Бэкхёна.  
  
С самого момента встречи эти изгибающиеся на ветру полоски пробуждали в нем неугасающий порыв разорвать в клочья ненужную материю и посмотреть на неприкрытую никакими светлыми одеждами грудь. Наряд совершенно не идёт Бэкхёну, кажущийся чужеродным. Он, конечно, подчеркивает невинный образ и золотистый загар. Но это не цвет Бэкхёна. Красный, оранжевый и зелёный — вот то, что способно довести до совершенства образ этого альфы. И неоспоримо сиреневый и голубой тоже. Чанёль представляет, как бы Бэкхён выглядел в его черной шелковой рубашке, стоя ранним утром босиком на балконе, и заводится ещё сильнее.  
  
— Это очень грустно, но причем здесь я? — до сих пор Бэкхён не понимает, зачем всё это нужно Чанёлю. Чего он добивается? Или в этих землях такой дефицит с любовниками, что Шляпник бросается на первого встречного альфу?  
  
— У меня было видение. Я не понимал его смысла, пока не встретил тебя. Пытался держать свои порывы в узде, но это оказалось бесполезным. Я хочу тебя так сильно, — трется носом о шею с уже проявившимися засосами Чанёль и как-то горько вздыхает. — Неужели у тебя настолько короткая память, что ты не помнишь, почему сейчас находишься в моей постели?  
  
— Бред! — конечно, Бэкхён не поверит всем этим оправдания типа «видения, судьбы» и подобной ерундистике, лишь бы окрутить его и получить желаемое.  
  
Он даже не верит в истинность пар, считая что это всё было придумано исключительно влюбленными идиотами, мечтающими об одном единственном на все времена. «Парность» — психологический ход, омеги и альфы накручивают себя и заставляют верить, что они действительно таковыми приходятся друг другу, хотя этого нет. Ведь до сих пор нет научных доказательств «парности и истинности». Есть инстинкт и только.  
  
Бэкхён повторно просит Чанёля взяться за ум. Может, ему удастся докричаться до разума этого сумасшедшего?  
  
— Остановись, пока не поздно, Чанёль. Ты сам будешь потом жалеть.  
  
— Как же ты раздражаешь, Бэкхённи, — шипит Чанёль и чмокает в выдыхающий проклятия рот. — Тш, тише, лучше помолчи и прислушайся к своим чувствам.  
  
— Ненавижу, — Бэкхён совершенно беспомощен.  
  
Он питает отвращение всеми фибрами души к этой магии. Из-за неё он в этом мире, из-за неё он оказался на чаепитии, из-за неё он сейчас прикован к постели и должен терпеть все эти унижения.  
  
Чанёль смотрит на хмурящегося Бэкхёна и тянет сильнее за полоски на одежде Бэкхёна.  
  
— Моя лента прибавляла мне элегантности, будучи повязанной на шее, но это не сравнится с тем, как восхитительно она смотрится на твоём лице. Мне нравятся твои глаза, но сейчас ты должен жить чувствами, понять их и вместе с тем себя. Вот для чего всё это. Поэтому чувствуй.  
  
Ткань трещит по швам, но Бэкхён даже не успевает возмутиться, ощутив, как Чанель вбирает в рот его левый сосок и с довольным урчанием посасывает его.  
  
— Зря стараешься, я не родивший омега, молока не испробуешь.  
  
— Это потому, что мне хочется сделать эти горошины твердыми и возбужденными, — от дыхания Чанёля сосок действительно сморщивается и твердеет. — А ещё я чувствую губами вибрацию твоего сердца. И не говори, что от страха оно столь учащенно бьется в твоей груди.  
  
— Извращенец, — Бэкхёну нечем крыть. И кому именно он это сейчас сказал: Чанёлю или себе, понимая, насколько его будоражат губы и шаловливый язык, кружащий вокруг ореолов.  
  
— Что ж, когда мы наконец с этим разобрались, то не будешь столь любезен заткнуться, — Чанёль жалеет, что решил завязать глаза, а не рот этого парня. Кто же знал, что даже в постели он не затыкается?  
  
В голове Бэкхёна споры темной и светлой стороны не умолкают. Какую же сторону ему принять? Бэкхён ненавидит принимать решения. Особенно скоропалительные и сиюминутные.  
  
— Я… Чан, этого не должно было случиться.  
  
— Если тебя привело ко мне, то должно. А теперь помолчи.  
  
Бэкхён прислушивается к совету, так не столь стыдно от того, что он, здоровый, молодой альфа, лежит под другим и млеет от ласк, предназначенных омеге. У Чанёля сильные, нежные, слегка шероховатые от мозолей ладони, способные парой движений заставить Бэкхёна прогибаться в спине и хотеть отбросить в сторону всю одежду. Его член уже готов взорваться, от давления ткани физически больно. Именно поэтому он хнычет и постоянно мучает зубами губы.  
  
Чанёль, хренов узурпатор, хихикает, замечая то, насколько лежащий под ним альфа на взводе и уже открыто принимает ласки, ерзая задницей на простыне.  
  
— Отсосешь мне? — дергает за застёжку своих брюк Чанёль.  
  
— Иди на хрен, — другого Шляпник не ожидал, поэтому берёт Бэкхёна за затылок и аккуратно приподнимает голову.  
  
— Позже пойду на твой, но пока что будь так мил и ублажи меня. Обещаю за это достойную такой милашки награду, — Чанёль хочет увидеть глаза Бэкхёна в такой момент, поэтому сдергивает повязку. Тут же два карих глаза пронизывают его злобным свечением.  
  
— Пиздюк…  
  
— Этот сладкий ротик не создан для грязных слов, — обводит пальцами губы негодующего юноши Чанёль и давит сильнее на затылок, подталкивая к торчащей из трусов плоти. — Ну же, оближи.  
  
Губы оторопевшего от выходки Чанёля альфы касаются влажной головки, но он тут же дергается, ощутив солоновато-горький вкус естественной смазки. Чанёлю не по нраву такое непослушание, поэтому он рыкает и старается повторить. Но Бэкхён удивляет: он тихо просит его не торопить.  
  
— Я сам.  
  
Вряд ли Бэкхёна просто отпустят, но он надеется, что после минета Чанёль сжалится и прекратит свои поползновения на его задницу. Член у Чанёля восхищает так же, как в свое время его владелец. Бэкхён тянет руку к нему вместе со звоном цепей и неуверенно, на пробу ведёт вдоль ствола, очерчивая пальцами ветвистые подкожные вены. Покрасневший, с крупной головкой и слегка изогнутый, чтобы приносить еще больше наслаждения. Идеальный. По сравнению с детородным органом Бэкхёна, этот длиннее на три—пять сантиметров. Очередной момент для зависти Бэкхёна. Откусить такой — верх кощунства, поэтому Бэкхён прячет зубы и не с особым восторгом работает ртом. Кажется, в реальной жизни он уже кому-то отсасывал, иначе бы точно не помнил, куда нужно надавить или наоборот нежно провести языком, чтобы партнер видел звездочки перед глазами, и заглотить после пары поступательных движений целиком, до давления головки на стенки горла. Вряд ли подобное подвластно новичку. И это, кажется, злит Чанеля, который решает, что Бэкхён «соска с опытом», раз столь легко принимает всю длину, поэтому освобождает от горячего плена рта свою плоть с влажным звуком, дергая юношу за волосы и откидывая на постель.  
  
Чанёль вновь закрепляет на глазах Бэкхёна повязку и переворачивает его на живот, приподнимая и заставляя опереться коленями о матрас. Очередной треск ткани. Теперь уже Бэкхён абсолютно голый. От ощущения неприкрытости возникает робость и Бэкхён пытается зажаться. Стыдно, что Чанёль может лицезреть творение своих рук — его эрекцию. Но не только он возбужден настолько, что постороннее уже совершенно перестает волновать.  
  
Шляпник звучно стонет, обхватив руками бёдра Бэкхёна и толкаясь своим возбуждением в расщелину. Кольцо мышц Бэкхёна отдается пульсацией при каждом скольжении члена между крепких ягодиц. Как же Чанёлю не терпится всадить глубоко и мощно, одним толчком Бэкхёну так, чтобы тот умолял его не останавливаться. Он обхватывает покачивающуюся плоть Бэкхёна, и его слух ласкают первые звуки неприкрытого сладострастия.  
  
По стягивающим конечности Бэкхёна цепям течет нечто вязкое и прозрачное, капая на кожу Бэкхёна, от чего он вздрагивает и втягивает живот. Холодно.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Когда влажные пальцы Чанёля касаются прохода Бэкхёна, то его осеняет догадка: смазка. Что это за извращенная магия такая?!  
  
— Ты не должен. Это против природы. Альфа не может другого… — Бэкхён зря надеялся, что Чанёль сжалится и не перейдёт грань дозволенного.  
  
— Мне нет до этого дела! Я всегда получаю то, что пожелаю. А я хочу обладать тобой, — Чанёль прикусывает нежную кожу на плече Бэкхёна и проталкивает внутрь всё ещё слишком тугой и узкой дырки сразу два пальца.  
  
Бэкхён продолжает просить, но это злит Чанёля ещё больше. Он не хочет быть с ним грубым. Чанёль хотел, чтобы всё произошло по доброй воле. Бэкхён ещё сам не понимает, насколько сильно его тело желает его. Иначе бы он не всасывал столь жадно его пальцы, не старался бы сам насадиться на них до упора, при этом выкрикивая, как он этого не хочет.  
  
— Я не отдам тебя Крису. Ни кому-либо ещё. Теперь ты целиком и полностью мой!  
  
Крис не достоин Бэкхёна. Этот юноша слишком хорош для него. Да, и сколько у Белого Короля любовников. Все в курсе, насколько он ненасытен в плане секса, меняя своих партнеров, как очередную пару белых кожаных перчаток. При подобных мыслях, что Бэкхён, попади во дворец Короля, вот так же бы лежал открытый и готовый перед Крисом, порождают внутри Шляпника всепоглощающую ревность.  
  
У Чанёля не вечное терпение, хотя он корит себя за то, что поторопился, когда его головка с хлюпаньем проскальзывает в растянутый анус.  
  
— Нет, остановись! Вынь его! — не сдерживает слёз Бэкхён и пытается выкрутить кисти из железных оков. — Больно.  
  
— Прости, прости меня, Бэкхён, — Чанёль покрывает мелкими поцелуями подрагивающую спину, осознав, что натворил.  
  
Он знает, что не достаточно подготовил его. Бэкхён альфа, как и он, чтобы ему был приятен анальный секс, нужно долго и тщательно растягивать. Это не текущий омега, готовый к подобному. Проход Бэкхёна не предназначен для этого, поэтому такой узкий и более чувствительный. Чанёль считал, что столько смазки предостаточно, чтобы увлажнить Бэкхёна изнутри, но он продолжал оставаться девственно-узким. Чанёль выскальзывает из Бэкхёна и переворачивает на спину. Он замечает промокшую ткань повязки и снимает её, чтобы слизать солёные кристаллики.  
  
— Не плачь, я постараюсь быть деликатнее. Прости, — Чанёль целует Бэкхёна, чтобы заглушить боль.  
  
Что-то сказочное происходит между ними. Бэкхён чувствует это. Иначе бы с каждым поцелуем не возникало всё больше чувства невесомости, хотя он до сих пор прижат к кровати крепким телом с расстёгнутой черной рубашкой.  
  
Соприкасаясь кожей к коже, они ощущают напряженный липкий пот друг друга, а их природные запахи смешиваются и становятся более насыщенными и волнующими, приводя руки неосознанно в изучающие движения. Чанель сильный и властный. Даже альфы вроде Бэка покорно склоняют головы перед таким и безропотно подчиняются.  
  
Чанель не может не отметить недюженную силу воли Бэкхена, которому хватало столько времени на сопротивления, оказавшиеся в конечном итоге бесполезными. Цепи исчезают. В них нет большей надобности. Бэкхён свыкся со своей участью, судя по тому, как он цепляется и изучает ладонями тело Чанёля. Хотя в понятии «участь» есть отрицательный оттенок, а в том, как себя ощущал Бэкхён чувствовалось лишь хорошее. Это судьба, пускай Бэкхён и отрицает. Но их свёл вместе случай, и Чанёль не собирается отпускать от себя Бэкхёна. Он докажет ему, насколько сильно тот ошибался. Касательно всего.  
  
Чанёль продолжает отвлекать Бэкхёна от причиненной боли самым банальным при таких обстоятельствах способом: скольжением вязких от смазки пальцев вдоль обмякшей плоти. Она отвечает на неторопливые движения. И Бэкхён вскоре тихо поскуливает в ухо склонившегося над ним Шляпника, медленно освобождающегося от своих одежд. Когда он никак не может выпутаться из длинных штанин, то вновь прибегает к магии.  
  
Впервые Бэкхён смеётся и обзывает Чанёля «идиотом», за что тот мстительно щипает юношу за сосок. Но тут же смех потопает в стонах, когда кольцо из пальцев ускоряет свои движения вверх-вниз по стволу.  
  
Стоит фалангам Чанёля покинуть воспрянувшее возбуждение юноши, как Бэкхён разочарованно выдыхает и приподнимает бёдра, стараясь вернуть прикосновение или же найти ладони замену.  
  
— Сейчас, всё будет.  
  
Бэкхёну не по духу эти слова, он подмечает в них какой-то подвох и понимает, какой именно, когда его ноги сгибают и приподнимают над кроватью, а язык Чанёля ведет по краям припухшей дырки. Юноша охает и просит Шляпника прекратить это бесстыдство. Никогда ещё Бэкхён не доходил до подобной стадии смущения. Но Чанёль не слушает парня, его мало волнует то, что его лицо вымазано в смазке, которой он ранее подготавливал Бэкхёна для себя. Язык продолжает изучать всё новые территории, погружаясь внутрь по самый корень. Бэкхён мотает головой и царапает короткими ногтями плечи Чанёля, стоит только языку совершать возвратно-поступательные движения. Это немыслимо приятно. И Бэкхён жалеет, что не экспериментировал с подобным ранее. А, веря своим ощушениям, они точно в новинку.  
  
Наконец молитвы Бэкхёна услышаны и Чанёль перестаёт его мучать самой изысканной пыткой.  
  
Требуется лишь легкая ласка, мимолетное касание пальцев к сочащейся головке, как Бэкхён, выкрикивающий от того, насколько внезапно его накрыло, бурно кончает. Капельки на поджарой груди Чанёля похожи на жемчужины. Бэкхён мутным взглядом замечает и тонкие белесые полоски на своем животе и кучерявом лобке Чанёля — неоспоримые доказательства того, что Бэкхёну вовсе не противно быть под другим альфой.  
  
— Жив, альфа? — выдаёт смешок Чанёль и целует блестящий от пота лоб.  
  
— Ты будешь гореть в… — выдыхает очередное проклятие Бэкхён, но его прерывают.  
  
— Я и так горю, разве ты не чувствуешь? Потуши мой огонь страсти, Бэкхён, — юноша вздрагивает, когда ощущает, как пальцы Шляпника движутся внутри.  
  
— Я не хочу.  
  
— Ложь, — Чанёль добавляет смазку и прокручивает пальцами, раздвигая их на манер ножниц.  
  
В этот раз он задевает простату и подтверждает правоту своих слов громким, протяжным звуком, издаваемым Бэкхёном от совершенно неожиданно пронзившего каждый его позвонок удовольствия. Сейчас пальцы двигаются свободнее, поэтому он добавляет третий, не прекращая смотреть на то, как бьётся в агонии желания Бэкхён. Теперь боль практически не ощутима. Только вспышки неописуемого наслаждения. Запах Чанёля обволакивает, делает Бэкхёна слабым и ведомым. Его бёдра дрожат, но приподнимаются навстречу каждому напористому толчку. Юноша хнычет от бессилия и своего проигрыша. Пора признать, что он хочет этого. Хочет, чтобы Чанёль взял его своим идеальным членом. И плевать на узел, плевать на то, что Бэкхён альфа и это ущемляет его гордость.  
  
— Ты будешь сгорать от желания в моих объятиях, Бэкхён, — звучит как обещание. И Бэкхёну, к своему стыду, оно нравится.  
  
Чанёль подрагивает от нетерпения, повторно толкаясь в Бэкхёна. Подрагивающие горячие стенки великолепно обхватывают пульсирующую твердую плоть. И у Чанёля идёт кругом голова, стоит лишь оказаться целиком внутри.  
  
— Силы господни, — срывается с его губ, а Бэкхён удивлённо пялится на гулящие желваки Шляпника: не думал юноша, что тот окажется верующим.  
  
Чанёль сгибает приподнятые ноги любовника и неспешно двигается, вглядываясь в темные, затуманенные от дурмана вожделения глаза Бэкхёна. Тот пытается понять, что именно чувствует, принимая другого альфу. Странным образом, отвращения нет, как и желания поскорее избавиться от инородного органа внутри себя. Ему приятно тереться сосками о твёрдую грудь Чанёля и ощущать то, как его собственная плоть зажата между их телами. Чанёль сильнее и мускулистее. Бэкхёну доставляет наслаждение наблюдать за тем, как бугрятся мышцы под потной кожей, и как крепкие руки обхватывают его таз, руководя процессом.  
  
Робкие движения сменяются диким ритмом. И Бэкхён не осознаёт, отчего именно кричит, раздирая до сухого кашля горло: от того, что проиграл натиску другого альфы, или же от внезапно поразившего все его нутро острого удовольствия. Откинув стыд, он умоляет Чанеля не останавливаться и желает большего. Чанёль сипло выдыхает при каждом толчке очередной комплимент своему любовнику. Бэкхён не обращает внимания на то, как щекочут его мокрые кончики длинных волос, сосредоточив своё внимание на властных шлепках. Пальцы сминают простынь, его рот и губы распахнуты, что гласит о скорой разрядке. Живот судорожно напрягается, а ноги сильнее обхватывают поясницу Чанёля.  
  
Бэкхён извергается повторно, как умалишенный вторя имя любовника. Удивительно, он кончил лишь от того, что другой альфа имел его в задницу, не прикасаясь к себе. Или всё дело в том, кто именно это был? Бэкхён склоняется ко второму, глядя на то, как выскользнувший из него Чанёль дрочит, облизывая губы и шепча имя Бэкхёна, после чего изливается на судорожно вздымающуюся грудь партнёра.  
  
Затем они влажно и пошло целуются. Чанёль повторяет своё обещание, решив, что Бэкхён, возможно, вновь пропустил его слова мимо ушей. А после Чанёль заводит Бэкхёна вновь, подарив крышесносный отсос, сидя на любовнике. После этого Бэкхён самолично убеждается в том, что Чанёль никогда не бросает слов на ветер, когда Шляпник направляет плоть Бэкхёна в себя.  
  
— Вот, значит, что это за чувство, — хриплый голос Бэкхёна дрожит: узко, в Чанёле так приятно-узко, как ни в одном омеге.  
  
Теперь он понимает, почему Чанёль походил на умалишенного, пока брал Бэкхёна. Это совершенно несравненное ощущение, особенно, когда привыкший Чанёль начинает скакать на альфе и постанывать при каждом шлепке бёдер о бёдра. Грязные мыслишки, поселившиеся в уме Бэкхёна в самом начале, когда Чанёль пообещал, что разрешит Бэкхёну быть активом, становятся реальностью. И Бэкхёну по кайфу то, как соскальзывают с его плеч длинные конечности Чанёля, пока он грубо и страстно имеет его, беря реванш за свой первый раз с альфой.  
  
Странное, неведомое желание Бэкхёна никуда не исчезает ни после первого, ни после второго раза. Что же это за наркотик такой? С каждым очередным разом, испробовав множество поз, даже тех, о существовании которых Бэкхён ранее даже не догадывался, это становится настолько невесомым и неважным, что парень просто забывает, зачем вообще оказался в замке Шляпника.  
  
Разум уже полностью утонул в сладострастии, когда он, не отдавая отчета себе о своих действиях, сидя на бёдрах Чанёля, самостоятельно увлажняет смазкой чужую плоть и насаживается на Чанёля.  
  
— Видишь? Ты весь дрожишь от удовольствия, принимая меня, альфа, — обращение из уст Чанёля звучит сродни насмешке. Это задевает гордость Бэкхёна. Но он верит, что Чанёль не имел в виду ничего скверного, когда обращался к нему подобным образом. Бэкхён сам позиционировал себя ранее, как «только подающего альфу». А Шляпник показал, что есть совершенно иной мир чувственных удовольствий, где нет различий в статусах.  
  
Возможно, всё было бы намного проще, будь Бэкхён омегой, тогда бы он не сопротивлялся столь яростно. Поддался бы течению. Но никогда ещё в нём не двигался чужеродный детородный орган, никогда ещё он не сжимал до боли и хруста пальцы, ощущая, как его нутро распирал твёрдый узел. Его собственный сжимали грубые пальцы Чанёля, которые двигались по всей длине плоти, размазывая прозрачную смазку, обильно выделяющуюся из уретры. Никогда Бэкхён не кончал столь бурно и не ощущал аморального удовольствия, лежа на Чанёле и ожидая, когда же спадёт крепкий узел.  
  
Бэкхён теряется во времени, пробуждаясь утром какого-то по счету дня рядом с уже проснувшимся Чанёлем, который будит его весьма банально: чашкой травяного чая и кусочком творожного пирога со свежими персиками.  
  
— Перекуси, Бэкхённи. Ты истощён. Мы с тобой столько раз занимались любовью, что я побаиваюсь о твоем состоянии.  
  
Юноша с благодарностью принимает поднос и накидывается на еду.  
  
— Почему же ты после этого такой бодрый и дееспособный? — спрашивает, подкрепившись, Шляпника Бэкхён.  
  
— Это всё магия, — щелкает пальцами Чанёль, и из кончиков летят голубые искорки.  
  
— Значит, ты не человек? Так кто же ты? — это вопрос интересовал Бэкхёна давно, когда он только увидел в руках Шляпника волшебную трость.  
  
Кажется, это запретная тема для разговора, поэтому Чанёль возводит к потолку глаза и пожимает плечами. От такого ответа Бэкхёну становится обидно. Ему нечего скрывать, он открылся Чанёлю целиком, а тот не может поделиться с ним своим секретом. Кто же были его родители? И почему произошёл пожар, в котором они сгорели? Отчего же Белый Король подарил ему земли и свой замок? Что их связывает? Слишком много вопросов, и Бэкхён до сих пор не получил ни на один вразумительного ответа. Это задевает.  
  
— Как ты и твоя попка? — переводит в другое русло диалог Шляпник, шлепая по упругим половинкам.  
  
— Почему ты разговариваешь со мной так беззаботно, словно не заставил меня лечь в свою постель, напоив той дрянью? — внутри Бэкхёна вскипает злость. Он вспоминает, что оказался в постели Чанёля не по доброй воле, а этот Шляпник делает вид, словно Бэкхён сам кинулся в его распростертые объятия.  
  
— Эх, Бэкхённи, вынужден признаться, что схитрил, — Чанёль строит виноватое выражение лица, складывая губы бантиком и невинно хлопая ресницами. — Я не добавлял ничего в чай. Кроме мёда и корицы.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что?..  
  
— Всё что произошло, было по твоему собственному желанию, я лишь направил тебя в нужно русло, — фыркает Чанёль, дожидающийся момента, когда же сможет наконец рассказать правду, и стягивает с себя халат, опускаясь на постель рядом с Бэкхёном.  
  
Судя по тому, как меняется цвет лица Бэкхёна: он то бледнеет, то вплоть до груди покрывается алыми пятнами смущения, до него доходит, что он практически добровольно отдался Чанёлю.  
  
— Позор, — утыкается лицом в подушку и прячет свой стыд Бэкхён, хотя красные уши не спрячешь. — Я переспал по собственному желанию с альфой.  
  
Бэкхён смущенно бурчит в подушку и боится посмотреть на Чанёля. Сейчас совершенно не хочется увидеть или услышать насмешек по этому поводу. Бэкхён настолько запутался в своих чувствах, что не смог понять своего влечения.  
  
— Бэкхён, поверишь ли ты мне, если я скажу, что даже альфы могут быть парными? — Чанёль старается избавиться от подушки и целует покрытую румянцем щеку своего любовника.  
  
— Если только в сказке.  
  
Чанёль задорно смеётся и целует красное пятнышко на ключице Бэкхёна. В его взгляде столько васильковой нежности, что Бэкхён не оказывает никакого сопротивления, когда Чанёль укладывает его на свою грудь и приобнимает за поясницу.  
  
— Разве этот мир не достаточно сказочен, чтобы двое альф могли быть вместе?  
  
Бэкхён приподнимает голову, ощущая то, как вплетаются в его растрепанные влажные светлые волосы пальцы Чанёля, наклоняющегося к его лицу с озадаченно приоткрытым ртом. Их губы встречаются, и Бэкхён позволяет углубить поцелуй.  
  
Пальцы другой руки Чанёля столь же собственнически, как и часами до этого, сжимают в плотный замок подрагивающие тонкие фаланги Бэкхёна.  
  
Юноша тихо всхлипывает и чувствует, что с каждым скольжением своего языка по чужому проваливается в этот водоворот ощущений всё сильнее. Он и так свалился в кроличью нору, как и та девочка из книги, Алиса, но, кажется, можно утонуть ещё глубже в пучине странных чувств к другому человеку, к которому у Бэкхёна больше, чем просто тяга.  
  
— Чан, почему это настолько приятно?  
  
— Такова на вкус моя любовь, Бэкхён.  
  
Через новый поцелуй Чанель старается передать все свои настоящие чувства, где нет ни капельки злобы и грубости. Легкие, манящие и сладкие поцелуи, олицетворяющие признательность, искренность, привязанность и любовь.   
  
Бэкхён хаотично водит руками по взмокшей спине Чанеля и благодарно принимает чувства Чанёля.  
  
— Теперь ты мой… — выдыхает между поцелуями Чанёль и повторно соединяет в крепкий замок пальцы свои и Бэкхёна. — … навеки!  
  
Бэкхён хочет ответить Чанёлю. Но внезапно начинает кружиться голова, так же, как и при его пробуждении на солнечной поляне леса. Он усердно моргает, когда картинка перед глазами становится размытой, и пытается что-то выкрикнуть, но будто неведомые ему силы высосали все звуки из его горла, оставив лишь испуганное мычание. Кто-то безустанно зовет его и Бэкхён хочет понять, кто это. Этот мягкий обволакивающий его своим низким звучанием голос может принадлежать лишь одному человеку.  
  
— Бэкхён, ты чего? Бэкхён, очнись! Я волнуюсь, Бэкхён.  
  
Наконец юноша распахивает свои глаза и впивается взглядом в находящееся в паре сантиметров над ним лицо. Это Чанёль. Только его глаза не мерцают синевой, а длинные волосы не щекочут кожу Бэкхёна.  
  
— Бэкхёна, с пробуждением тебя, малыш. Сегодня первый день после вчерашней годовщины. Пять лет. Кто бы мог подумать!  
  
— Чанёль? — тут же сознание проясняется. Вот он, перед ним, его возлюбленный из реального мира, пахнущий тревогой и заботой, а ещё успокаивающе кедром и удом.  
  
— Поздравляю, мой любимый, — повторяет Чанёль и целует опешившего молодого человека, который инстинктивно отвечает ему. — А ты не верил, что после нашего первого свидания выйдет нечто путное.  
  
Всё правильно, Бэкхён работает в адвокатской конторе Ву Ифаня, а его парень, Чанёль, который вскоре станет законным супругом Бэкхёна, владелец магазина музыкальных инструментов. Это же надо было так вчера напиться, чтобы напридумывать себе «Волшебную страну». Но Чанёль-Шляпник с длинными волосами и в темном костюме, похожем на графский или на наряд принца какого-то маленького европейского королевства, был очень горяч. Возможно, стоит уговорить Чанёля отрастить волосы и провести их свадебную церемонию с тематикой «Алисы в Стране Чудес».  
  
— Прости, сегодня привозят новые струнные, поэтому я должен уйти пораньше. Кофе и завтрак на столе, мусор выбросил, только собак не покормил, не успеваю, — отчитывается Чанёль и на прощание коротко чмокает Бэкхёна. — Вечером продолжим, что начали вчера, пока ты не решил навестить дядюшку Морфея.  
  
Бэкхён угукает в ответ и, переворачиваясь на живот, стонет от странной боли в пятой точке: если они не занимались любовью с Чанёлем, тогда откуда эти ощущения?  
  
Повалявшись в кровати минут двадцать, Бэкхён, причитая о «бедной попке», медленно поднимается с постели, желая принять с утра освежающий душ.  
  
Когда он, шаркая тапочками, проходит мимо зала, то замечает блестящий диск на ковре, в котором радугой отражаются лучи солнца. Парень решает поднять его, при этом кряхтя, как семидесятилетний дедушка — тягучее болезненное ощущение так и не исчезает, дав о себе знать с новой силой. Охающий юноша переворачивает диск лицевой стороной и понимает, что это компьютерная игра. Подарок Чанёля на их годовщину.  
  
Вчера они знатно развлеклись, пока проходили уровни. А ещё сладко целовались и ласкали друг друга, когда герои игры доходили до интимных моментов. Вполне вероятно, что Бэкхён опьянел от этого насыщенного сгустка страсти, пока Чанёль ставил очередные засосы на его коже. Он и так весь его от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Запретные чувства альфы к альфе. И нет желания что-либо менять. Правильная любовь. Правильные чувства, правильный любимый человек, правильная привязанность. Всё естественно, как и должно быть.  
  
Восемь месяцев назад Бэкхён встретил «своего» омегу, но не ощутил и крупицы того урагана чувств, что во время первого свидания с Чанёлем, когда крепко держал его за руку, пока они катались на «Викинге». Кёнсу пах приятно. И только. Кажется, тогда этот омега знатно перепугался, закупаясь в компании какого-то симпатичного и достаточно харизматичного альфы с мужественным терпким ароматом, стоило лишь ему учуять запах «пары». Его спутник вскоре заметил то, как Бэкхён переглядывался с Кёнсу, поэтому зарычал и загородил того собой. Бэкхён лишь улыбнулся на такую знакомую ему реакцию — именно так поступал Чанёль, стоило лишь какому-то омеге изъявить желание познакомиться с Бэкхёном. В итоге Бён помотал головой и уверил Кёнсу, что вряд ли их дороги сольются в одну. Его «пара» тоже поддержала такую позицию. Бэкхён узнал о том, что омегу зовут Кёнсу и тот с детства влюблён в соседского паренька, с которым поженился прошлым летом. Кажется, судьба сама решила, что для Бэкхёна лучше, и альфе удалось избежать мучительного выбора между «истинным» и «любимым». Кёнсу любил Чонина (именно так во время знакомства назвался супруг омеги), а Бэкхён — Чанёля. Все счастливы. Истинность не определяется статусом, омега ли человек или альфа. Она заключена в привязанности. Именно так Бэкхён и оказался связанным невидимой красной нитью с Чанёлем, ведущей от сердца к сердцу друг друга.  
  
Бэкхёну на какую-то долю секунды мерещится, будто парень на обложке, находящийся в объятиях Шляпника, подмигивает ему, отчего вздрагивает и тут же убирает диск на полку. Он точно уже сходит с ума, когда Чанёля нет рядом больше десяти минут.  
  
Из коридора слышится приветливый лай, и два бело-рыжих пятна молниеносно оказываются рядом с альфой.  
  
— Ну, мои хорошие, соскучились? — Бэкхён опускается на колени и гладит поочередно скулящих и снующих у его ног корги. Те в ответ лишь резво тявкают и бегут в сторону мисок.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, сейчас накормлю моих деточек, — Бэкхён поднимается и пытается вспомнить, где же там на полках он припрятал банку с любимыми консервами собак.  
  
Рэббит и Маузи — щенки, подаренные Чанёлем год назад на день рождения Бэкхёна. Таким образом возлюбленный Бэкхёна намекнул о суррогатном материнстве: «Пока потренируешься на них, а после будем нянчить нашего ребёнка». Вот они — Кролик и Мышь из личной Волшебной страны Бэкхёна, которую он выстроил вместе с Чанёлем в реальном мире.  
  
Грань того, что можно, а что нельзя — размыта. Альфа любит альфу. Разве может быть то, что неестественно, столь прекрасным?  
  
Загадочный Шляпник, способный творить волшебство и владеющий языком магии, влюбился в простого человека. Сказка или реальность? А, может, и то, и другое?  
  
Черная шляпа с атласной фиолетовой лентой спрятана в старинном сундуке, позабытом и запылившем на чердаке дома Чанёля. Время пощадило синюю розу, переполненную жизненной силой и холодным магическим голубым сиянием.  
  


╣❦ Конец ❦╟ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *песня из диснеевского мультфильма «Алиса в Стране Чудес» (1951)  
> **отрывок песни из «Алиса в Стране Чудес»  
> ***отрывок песни: Adam Lambert – Down the rabbit hole


End file.
